Overlord of the Underworld
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Halloween Special! One-Shot! - "The dead shall dance, and all of hell shall sing!" NOT a Hellsing Crossover. Warning: Musical, Incest moments, Sexual Innuendo, Writing Error, Fic just for fun & Un-Beta'd


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! This is Juubi no Shinji, bringing to you my first Halloween Special!**

 **At first, I planned to make a Horror Naruto fic...unfortunately, I made a dumb move and wasted time. I mean, Halloween's just a few DAYS away, and I start now?! I had started it, but knew I wouldn't be able to finish in time. Damn it! And it was going to be full of blood and gore too! Shit!**

 ** _(Bangs head hard against wall repeatedly)_**

 **So I just decided to create this fun little fic for you guys. Nothing special, just giving you're a Halloween treat (see what I did there? XP)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING, this story is un-beta'd. Wanted to post it before I left, as I'm going to my sister's house as my nephew is going trick-or-treating. So sorry for any and all mistakes.**

* * *

With a groan, Kakashi began to awaken from his forced sleep. His shinobi instincts also awakening, his eye(s) snapped open as he quickly sat up from his place on the ground. Looking around, he immediately noticed that he was in what looked like a jail cell.

And he wasn't the only one.

In his cell with him, were his fellow jonin, Maito Gai, and Asuma Sarutobi, lying on the ground, groaning as they were waking up. "Gai! Asuma! You guys okay?"

Asuma groaned as he sat up, holding his head. "What happen?"

 _'That's a good question.'_ Kakashi thought, narrowing his eyes. Last thing he remembered, he and his team were returning to Konoha. The next...blackness. _'Were we attack? Is that why we are here? Where is 'here' exactly? And with Asuma and Gai, the same thing happened to them.'_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Blinking at the familiar voice, Kakashi quickly stood up and went to the bars. Looking out, he spotted his team in the cell in front of his. "Sakura! Sai! Sasuke! You kids alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but where are we?" She asked, gripping the bars. Kakashi frowned.

"I don't know, but we need to get out and get answers." He placed his hands in a handsign, and called his chakra...only for nothing to happen. His eye widened shock. "What the?!"

"I already tried that, didn't work. We can't call upon our chakra. Whoever captured use, somehow blocked our access to it. I can't even activate my Sharingan." He spoke the last part with fury. Kakashi's frown deepend. This was bad.

"Who else is with is?" He asked. Sai looked at cells out of Kakashi's view.

"Team Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma. Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-san, and Anko-san."

"Yeah we're here." Kakashi heard Tsunade's voice, anger clear in it. "What the hell happened Jiraiya? I was slee-doing paperwork, and woke up here!"

"Beats me, Hime. One second I talking to this hottie at a bar, the next, I was knocked out." Jiraiya explained, before giggling. "And what a hottie she was! Definitely inspiration for my book." He said, before the sound of a slap was heard.

"CAN'T YOU STOP BEING A USELESS PERVERT FOR ONE SECOND?!"

"You wound me, hime." The Toad Sannin whined.

"Please calm down, Lady Tsunade." Shizune tried to calm down the blonde kage before she killed Jiraiya.

"Kurenai-sensei...what are we going to do?" Hinata asked, worried. Kurenai sighed.

"I don't know, Hinata. Without access to our chakra, we can't use our jutsu." The red eyed jonin told her student, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Anko grinned at her.

"Relax, Nai-chan! I'm sure we'll break out!"

Asuma walked toward the cage, and look at it. "I can't see any keyholes for us to pick. The bars must be automatic."

"DYNAMIC KICK!" Shooting at the bars with his leg stretched out, Gai kicked with all his might. Shockingly, the bars held strong, not even vibrating from the impact. "Such powerful metal! Even withstanding my youthful strength!"

Kiba groaned. "This sucks!" Beside him, the large Akamaru whined.

"Patience, Kiba-san. I'm sure we will find a way to escape." Shino stated calmly.

"Who the hell captured us?! Not to mention the Hokage!" Ino questioned.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he sat against the wall, not even showing a sign of distress. Beside him, Choji frowned.

"I'm hungry."

"Would you two take this seriously?!"

"Calm down, Ino." Asuma told his student as he tried to figure a way out with Kakashi.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Tenten asked, raising a brow as she stared at her bowl cut hairstyle teammate as he was on the floor, doing pushups at a fast pace.

"Isn't it obvious Tenten?! I am training to keep up my youthful spirit in this troubled time!" He shouted as usual as he _doubled_ his speed.

Tenten sighed, along with Neji. "Of course."

Gai shot his arm out of the bars, giving a thumbs up. "WAY TO GO LEE! THAT'S RIGHT, KEEP YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES BURNING BRIGHT!"

"YES SIR!" With a roar, Lee actually went so fast, he became a blurry afterimage...and causing a shower of sweat drops to pour out of him, making his teammates jump as far away from him as possible.

"LEE! GROSS!"

Jiraiya snapped his eyes out of the cage. "Everyone quiet! I hear someone coming!" Instantly, every went quiet, pressing their bodies against the bars to see who was approaching, tensing. Soon, they saw a large shadow appear on the ground, followed by thundering thumps against the ground. That let them know that the person was either very _large_ and heavy, and/or very big.

And in their current state, they could be in trouble.

Backing away from the bars, they soon, saw the person appear. Or should they say, _persons._ What they saw, shocked them.

Two massive _creatures_ , overly large muscles stretching their skin, with skin emerald green. They had bald heads, and burning full red eyes glaring at them. Mouths stretched in wide snarls, displaying sharp, skin tearing teeth, or _fangs_ would be the proper term. The shocking thing, were the large, bold **_horns_** popping out of their foreheads, curving upward. They wore little clothing. The only thing concealing their crotches were tiger skin loincloths. In their hands, they each carried a large, deadly club. Dried splatters of what could only be blood staining the surface.

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted, fearful of what could only be _demons_ standing before him. One of the _demon_ turned to him, and gave a haunting growl, making him jump back in fear.

But the truly eye-catching thing, was the person standing in front of the creatures. Every man could not help but stare lustfully at the person. The _woman_. And for good reason, for she could only be a _goddess_ with such beauty.

Skin a rich caramel brown, and hair a dark raven black, with long pointed ears with hoop earrings. Cold golden eyes glared at all the captive shinobi with indifference. Her attire, was _very_ revealing, barely anything. Dark brown armor covering her arms and legs. And dark purple metal plates covering her breasts...barely, as everyone could see a barely visible shot of hot pink nipples.

Needless to say...all the guys were _very_ horny right now. More so Jiraiya, Kiba, Kakashi, and Asuma. The female chunin couldn't help but feel self-conscious and jealous at the woman's godly beauty. Seeing the looks she was getting, the woman scoffed.

"I see you are all awake." She stated, her tone steady and calm. Tsunade glared at her, gripping the bars tightly.

"Are you the one who kidnapped us?! Who are you?! Where are we? Don't you know who I am?!" She demanded. The woman looked at her, before scoffing once more.

"Save your threats, _ningen_. Without your 'chakra', your strength is useless. If it was my choice, you would be killed. However, my Lord wishes you to be alive, and brought to him."

Tsunade and Jiraiya narrowed their eyes in suspicion. "And who is your 'Lord'?" Jiraiya questioned.

The woman smirked. "You'll find out soon enough." Nodding at the creatures, they approached the cages, making the shinobi tense. They were silent as they watched the demons open the cages. "It would be in your best interest to follow orders and come with us. My Lord demands your presence. Attempts of resistance will be met with instant death." The oni demons displayed that by tapping their clubs on their hands.

Looking at one another, the shinobi knew they had no choice, and followed with the woman in front and oni behind them. Kiba took the moment to ogle the woman's revealed ass cheeks, but stopped when one of the oni growled warningly. As they walked, the jonin and Sannin would glance at the other, holding conversations with their eyes only experienced shinobi could. They tried to formulate escape plans. However, they were interrupted by the woman. "No use planning to escape. We are far away from Konoha, or any of its allies. Not to mention we have troops stationed everywhere. With a given order, you will be dead before you can even step outside." Hearing that they were truly trapped, angered and saddened the shinobi. Tsunade glared heavily at her.

"Who are you?!"

The woman glanced at the slug sannin over her shoulder, before turning back to the front. "You knowing my name won't matter, so there's no point." She said, her bored tone angering Tsunade even more. They walked in silence, and as they did so, the shinobi would look at their surroundings. They noticed that the walls and floor were made of grey brick, typically found in a castle. Jiraiya thought on any castled in the Land of Fire, and its neighboring areas. Only a few popped up, and sadly, none in their home country. _'And these creatures.'_ He thought, glancing at the onis behind him. _'I've never see anything like apart from myths and tall tales. Look like something Orochimaru would make. Could this be his doing?'_ He thought worriedly. If it _was_ his renegade teammate, and he had his chakra sealed, they would be in big trouble, even if the snake couldn't use his arms.

Guy wasn't a sannin for nothing. That wasn't to say Jiraiya wouldn't be tough either. Chakra or not, he was a truly skilled shinobi and master of many arts, the same with Tsunade and Kakashi.

After climbing a staircase and walking down another hall ‒ this on decorated and lined with armored statues on the sides, and paintings of different places and people, many if not all of which he had never seen before ‒ they finally stopped before a set of massive wooden doors, colored crimson red and decorated with golden lining.

The woman turned to the captive. "You are about to meet the ruler of this land and my beloved Lord. If you do _anything_ _disrespectful_ towards him, you _will_ be cut down before you can even blink. You shall bow to him, and remain in that position until told otherwise by my Lord. You will speak only when spoken to. Anything otherwise will be met with punishment. Is that _understood_." She stated firmly, glaring at them, daring them to argue.

The shinobi, knowing they were in no position to fight, and knowing they were _slaves_ in their situation, nodded. Seeing that the shinobi finally realized their place as slaves ‒ as they should, the woman thought ‒ she turned around and with a push, opened the doors.

Instantly, all of the shinobi fell to their knees. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya, were helpless, as a **_massive_** force, full of dread, suffering, and chaos, slammed down on them. They found it very hard to breath, as if the very oxygen in their lungs were being sucked out. Those unable to take it, such as Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata, tried to back away, to get away from whatever was emitting this pressure within this room, but they were frozen in place.

The woman, looking down at them, scoffed at their pathetic states. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised. They were only human. _'Pathetic humans at that. Not ever worthy of being in Lord's presence.'_ Unfortunately, orders were orders. Looking at the oni, she nodded. The oni picked the shinobi up easily, and followed the woman inside the chamber.

The chamber was a large place, contained in black night stone. The sides had large window holes, displayed the outside ‒ a dark red sky and dark ground. Dark purple flags lined the walls, strange writing on them. Many large paints found around the place. But the thing that truly caught attention, was the high throne sitting atop a high stairway. Sitting on the throne, was a figure, shrouded in shadows. A set of burning red eyes looking down on them. And guarding the person, were different creatures of demonic appearance and skeletons in armor located around the chambers.

The woman and oni walked toward the middle of the room, and bowed down on a knee, the oni carelessly dropping the shinobi on the floor, making them groan from the impact. The woman bowed her head low. "I have brought the humans as requested, my Lord."

 **"Excellent work, my precious Olga."**

The now named Olga smiled softly, her cheeks burning as happiness swelled in her chest at hearing her lord's praise. "I do as you command, my master."

The ninja groaned as they sat up. The earlier pressure had vanished, but not by much. At least they were able to breathe easier. They looked at, matching eyes with the figure in the throne. Some flinched from the burning gaze. Staring into those red eyes brought them uneasiness and gave them visions of their death; if they made the wrong move, they would suffer.

Some tried to show resistance to this being, Jiraiya and Tsunade trying to stand up. However, that proved to be the wrong move, as the two oni roared at them. They grabbed the two sannin by the head, and slammed them down hard against the ground, making them grit their teeth in pain from the impact. The other shinobi moved to attack the demons, but were stopped when the skeleton guards moved in amazing speed, appearing around them, their swords at the shinobi's necks.

The "Lord" was silent, merely watching the event. Amusement dancing in his crimson eyes.

Olga glared hard at the shinobi. "I had told you to be respectful when in front of our Lord! It would seem you have a death wish."

Reluctantly, the shinobi bowed their heads toward the figure in the shadows. The Lord looked down on the _human_ , resting his head on his fist, elbow in the armrest. Minutes of silence passed by, seconds ticking by, and the shinobi were getting more and more restless. Sasuke especially. Ever the impatient one, he gritted his teeth, glaring up at the figure.

The fact that he was a prisoner; _him_ , an Uchiha! He would not stand for this! "Why are we here?!" He demanded, glaring up at the figure. Instantly, an Oni slammed him down into the ground. How dare this pathetic human speak to its lord! It raised its club into the air to smash down on the Uchiha's head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"No! Wait!" Kakashi tried to get up to save his student, but was forced down on ground by a skeleton soldier.

Sasuke glared up at the oni, though there was also fear in his eyes. He watched as the club began to come down on him, and closed his eyes. He waited for the final blow, for death to come for him, but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

The club rested an inch above his head. Looking up more, he saw the oni looking forward. Following his sight, he looked at the figure in the darkness.

The Lord.

He sat there, still. But his right hand was up in the air. **"Now now, my dear oni. There is no need for such blood spill."** He said. The oni gave a soft purr in its throat, and nodded. It lifted its club and released Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at the oni, before directing it to the man in the throne. Oh how he wished to use his Sharingan, to put that man in his place. **"The child asked a question. It's only polite to answer him. As well as questions they have."** The Lord said, ignoring the glare Sasuke shot at him for the 'child' comment.

Tsunade glared at him. "So, you're being hospitable now? After you _kidnapped_ us?!"

The man chuckled, it almost sounding sheepish. **"Ah, yes. I do apologize. When I asked my men to bring you to me, I had not been clear to bring you in unharmed."**

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man. "And for what reason would you bring us here? And where are we, anyway?"

The man chuckled. **"Ah yes! Where are my manners? Welcome, shinobi of Konoha..."** He held his arms apart in a grand gesture. **"To the Land of Demons! The Underworld!"**

The shinobi blinked in surprise at the news, their eyes widening. _'Land of Demons? Underworld?'_ Was this guy making it up? Saying something to frightened them? But...They looked around, looking at the creatures and skeletons.

 _Were they in Makai?_

"...Wh... Why are we here?" Shizune asked. Red eyes turned to her, making her flinch. And impossibly, even though his face was hidden in the shadows...a wide, pure white toothful smile. The smile made them shiver.

 **"Why, just wanted to see some old friends."**

Everyone blinked, looking at one another in confusion. "What?" Tsunade asked, looking at the presumably the "Lord of the Underworld". "We never met you before!" The Lord chuckled.

 **"I wouldn't be so sure about that... _Baa-chan._ "**

Her eyes widened largely when she heard that. There was only one person she knew who used to call her that, and that person was...

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She shouted at the Lord. She didn't care if she got swords to her throat. This man was calling her something only _that_ person could! "HOW DARE YOU MOCK HIS MEMORY!"

"Tsunade! Calm down!" Jiraiya shouted at his teammate, however he wasn't fairing much better. This man was making a mockery of his...

 **"Uzumaki Naruto. Former genin of Konoha. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."** The more they heard, the more the shinobi's eyes widened. How does this person know so much about Naruto? **"Believed to be deceased during a battle with Uchiha Sasuke 5 years ago in the 'Valley of the Dead'."**

Tsunade's glare increased in intensity. "What do you mean deceased?! I had...seen the body. I did everything I could to save him. UZUMAKI NARUTO IS DEAD!"

The man chuckled. **"Yes. His heart had been destroyed in the battle. His body had stopped functioning long before Kakashi had taken his body to Konoha. His healing factor seizing to function. And his body could no longer be saved."** Tsunade gritted her teeth, her fist clenching at old memories resurfacing.

 _"We need to restart his heart!"_

 _"We're losing him!"_

 _"Get me more blood packs!"_

 _"...I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade...He's gone."_

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. First Nawaki. Then Dan. And now Naruto... She had lost so many people. "...Is that why you brought us here? To torment us with the fact that one of our best shinobi is dead?!"

The man chuckled. **"No, no. You misunderstand me. I am just making things clearer."** They then watched as the man stood up from his throne, and began to slowly step down the stairs. **"You say Uzumaki Naruto is dead...but nothing is truly _dead._ The body may have perished...but the soul still lives on." ** As the man walked down, the shadows began to fade away, revealing more of his appearance.

From the bottom up, he was barefoot, showing toes with long sharp nails. From the waist down dark red baggy pants with a gold sash around his waist. He wore no shirt, just an open black vest, showing a muscular physique. A chest and arms packing muscles that might as well had been sculpted by the gods. Not overly muscular, just the right amount. They could also see strange markings ‒ or it could have also been seal? ‒ lining and wrapping around his chest and arms. Covering his left arm was a golden armored gauntlet, with black claws.

Soon, his head was revealed...

!

Eyes widened, gasped rang out and echoed through the chamber. To the shinobi, their hearts stopped. Breaths got caught in their throats. Their eyes trailed swaying golden blonde hair, caressing the tip of shoulder skin. Bronze tan skin glittered in the rays of sunlight from the windows. Eyes, as red as pure rubies, looked down on them in a mix of emotion. Boredom, impassiveness, mischief, a hints of _bloodlust_. In his hands, sharp claws flexed. On his cheeks, bold lines cut his skin. Three in a column, six on each side. On the sides of his head, large, thick golden horns curved forward.

The shinobi could not believe their eyes. This man. This _'Lord of the Underworld'_...he couldn't be...but...

That hair...

Those whiskers...

This man...

"N-N-Naruto...kun..." Hinata stuttered, completely shocked to see her old crush...alive, after 5 years.

The now revealed Naruto smirked at the shocked group, revealing sharp, tear ripping fangs. **"Hey everyone...been a long time."**

"Naruto..." Jiraiya muttered, stating at the man in shock. How? He had seen the body as it laid on the operating table. He had read the full medical report. Seen and studied the hole where his heart once laid.

He was gone!

"How?" Ino muttered, starring at the former short, obnoxious genin, now being a... _hunk! 'Mama likes!'_ She thought, drooling as she all but subtlety checked out the blonde's muscles.

Naruto rolled his eyes over all his... _friends_ , taking in their expressions. He saw Sasuke's shocked expression. But could also sense the _jealousy_ hidden within him, scratching at the surface. No doubt due to the power he rolled off. He snorted in amusement. _'Looks like teme's still as power-hungry as ever. Somethings never change.'_ He began to walk around. **"How long has it been? Forgive me, time is different here."**

"Naruto..." He turned to Tsunade, who stared at him. Tears still running down her cheeks, but this time in happiness. "How? How are you alive."

Naruto snorted. **"'Alive' is a relative term. More like _changed_. My former body had died, and my soul has left the mortal realm. You ever imagine what the afterlife is like? Ideas and hypothesis are given throughout the centuries, but they are but guesses. Never any true descriptions. Well, let me tell you. It is _beautiful_. Something that cannot be described with words. It was there that I met my parents." ** That made Jiraiya and Tsunade widen their eyes. **"Oh yes. What a surprise it was too me, to discover who they were. The _legend_ I came from. And I wondered... _why_? Why wasn't I ever _told_?!"**

"We had too! Your parents had many enemies! If they found out about you, you'd be targeted for the rest of your life!" Jiraiya tried to explain. To explain why they, why Sarutobi-sensei had to do keep such a secret. He stopped, when the large pressure from before slammed down on him, forcing him to nearly fall.

 **"It was for my protection, you say? To protect me from my parent's enemies outside Konoha? WHAT ABOUT THE ENEMIES WITHIN?!"** He roared, his power blasting out of him in a massive wave. The shinobi fell to the ground, gasping for breath, while the demons around him quickly backed away in fear. **"All my childhood, I was treated like an outcast! Like a demon! Kicked out of stores, thrown food and hard objects at, glared like a plague filled rat that needed to be killed! I was beaten on my birthdays, to an inch to my death!"** He roared, eyes blazing, snarling. He then took a deep breath, calming down. He looked at the sannin, smirking. **"But I no longer care about what secrets were kept from me. See, while I was in the afterlife, I met a _friend_. I really like her. In what felt like a month, she had given me more than Konoha had in 12 years. She...gave me power."** He held up a hand, and in the palm, crimson, black tinted flame blazed to life. The sannin tensed, feeling the dreadful feeling the flame gave them. Naruto smirked at them. **"She trained me. Taught me many things. Along with my parents. When my training was done. I was allowed to leave the afterlife."** At their questionable looks, he shrugged. **"She had power. More than you can imagine, even create a body for me. After all, she was a goddess. Yami, the Goddess of Darkness."**

The shinobi's eyes widened. A goddess? He had met a goddess.

Shikamaru shook his head, storing that information away for later. "If you were brought back to life, why didn't you come back to Konoha? Why not let us know?" He asked.

Naruto scoffed. **"Why would I do that?"** He said, shocking his _friends_. **"For twelve years, Konoha has been more of a _prison_ , than a home. No, I was given a choice for something else. To get a _home_ , a real home. It took time, but I leave my dream."**

"I thought being Hokage was your dream?" Kakashi asked. Naruto chuckled.

 **"No. My dream was 'to be seen for what I am', 'to gain respect'. You see, the whole _"I wanna be Hokage"_ means _"I wanna be a respected leader"_. And..." ** He walked to the still kneeling Olga. He cupped her cheek, and raised her gaze. He smiled at her, making her blush as she looked at him with a gaze full of adoration, loyalty, love, and worship. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, making her nuzzle into his hand.

Hinata saw this, and felt jealousy spread through her at the sight. Wishing that was _her_ with Naruto's loving gaze aimed at.

 **"I had it. I am the leader of the Underworld. I command thousand types of demons. Hold large armies at my disposal. With a world, I can conquer countries!"** He finished, standing up and holding his arms out, as every demon around him roared out in cheers. The cheers deafened the chamber as the shinobi looked around in shock and fear.

Was this really the Naruto they knew? Why? How, did he become this?

"What happened to you, Naruto?" The blonde turned to Jiraiya, scoffing when he saw the disappointment in his _sensei's_ eyes. "Why don't you come back to Konoha? It's not what you think? It's not your prison. It's you birth place. You're home."

 **"Come back to Konoha? Why would I do that?"** He asked, walking away from the shinobi. **"I am the Lord of a whole world. A king. A lord. An emperor. Allow me to explain things... _simpler_."** He snapped his fingers, and in a large puff of violet smoke behind him, skeletons appeared. Each holding an instrument.

The shinobi blinked at that.

 _'Still as unpredictable as ever.'_ Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop as music began to play.

 _(Naruto pointed to some demons on the side, each wearing an outfit)  
 **The Minotaur's my butler  
The Cyclops my valet  
A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way  
**(He gestures outside, where there was a river of lava, and off to the far view was a ruin city) **  
Through a river made of fire  
To a street that's paved in bones  
**(Behind him, dozens of skeleton soldiers gathered in lines) **  
I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne**_

 _(With a wide menacing grin, Naruto appeared back in his throne, sitting down with his leg crossed over the other) **  
In the land of the dead  
Heck boy, ain't it grand?  
I'm the overlord of the underworld  
**(He held up his gold gauntlet, opening the hand. To the shock and disgust of the shinobi, in the palm, a large **scarlet** **eye** opened up, it's slit pupil staring deep into their souls) **  
Cause I hold Horror's Hand  
In the land of the dead  
I'm darkside royalty  
I'm far renowned in the underground  
And you can't take that from me**_

 _(Suddenly, from the shadows, a **massive** three-headed dog appeared, snarling. The sight made Akamaru fall down with a faint, and Kiba wet himself. The three heads moved closer to Naruto, who petted the middle head, making them paint) **  
Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be  
My bed is made of skulls, I'm in the lap of luxury  
**(Off to the side, a Jacuzzi appeared in smoke, beautiful woman, as well as Olga, in the red water, with Naruto appearing at the middle) **  
I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi  
the Gorgons think it's cool  
And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool  
**(At that, a massive serpent's head popped through a window, making the shinobi scream)_

 ** _In the land of the dead  
Heck boy, ain't it grand?  
I'm the overlord of the underworld  
Cause I hold Horror's Hand  
In the land of the dead  
I'm darkside royalty  
I'm far renowned in the underground  
And you can't take that away from me_**

 ** _No you can't take that from me_**

As the music died down, the shinobi were silent, not sure what to say. Meanwhile, Olga and the other demons clapped for their Lord's display, who bowed. **"Thank you! Thank you!"**

"What are you going to do, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto looked at her, before tapping his chin in thought.

 **"Don't know really. New body, new life. I am immortal now. Have unlimited power both literally, and in arsenal. Not to mention I'm living every man's dream with a large harem of sexy demonesses."** He added with a grin aimed at the males. Olga blushed, as she had the honor of being in her lord's harem. And the rumors were _sure_ underestimating his length.

"What are you going to do with us?" Asuma asked. Naruto rested on his throne and thought on it.

 **"I think I'll torture you."** He said nonchalant, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces.

"What?!" Kiba shouted. "Why?! I thought we were friends?!"

Naruto scoffed. **"Oh really? So all those years of calling me a loser, making fun of me, mocking my dreams, even calling me an orphan loser were all for fun?"** He asked, rolling his eyes at them.

"We were just joking, man! Harmless fun! We didn't mean it!" He tried to explain. He stopped when Naruto snarled.

 **"Well your 'harmless fun' had great impact on this orphan's soul. All my life, I had been told how my parents abandoned me. How they didn't want me. To have my _friends_ be the same...well, let's just say some scars burn deep. So, I will have you tortured. Your minds broken." ** His eyes trailed the kunoichi, smirking, making them shiver. **"Maybe I'll keep some of you alive. Then I'll prep the army."**

Neji narrowed his eyes. This was not the same Naruto who had saved him from fate. No, he didn't know who this was. "Army? And what are you planning to do?"

Naruto smirked. **"Why, to conquer the Elemental Nations. Starting with Konoha."**

"What?!"

Naruto chuckled, resting his cheek on his fist. **"You heard me. For so long the Element Lands had waged war and destruction. I think it's time order was introduced. The lands, brought together under one symbol. _Mine_!"**

"You're crazy!" Ino shouted at him. Naruto shrugged.

 **"I like to think of it as _'unpredictable'_."**

"The Nations will never bow to you, Naruto! They would unite and take you down!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto smirked, and hold up his armored hand, and began to wag his finger them like a scolding parent.

 **"Tsk tsk tsk, Tsuna-chan! Don't believe I am unprepared for this. I've been planning this for a long time now. Trust me when I say I am prepared."**

"Well I won't let you!" Jiraiya shouted, and with a roar, he broke out of the skeleton's hold, and began to charge at Naruto. Demons and Skeletons got in his way, but Jiraiya proved his skill as a shinobi as he began to evade or punch them out of the way. Getting close, he leaped up at Naruto, his fist pulled back. Chakra or not, he will stop this monster his godson's become.

Naruto didn't look the least bit nervous. He just smirked.

"Rasengan!"

Out of nowhere, a figure intercepted Jiraiya, and before the sannin knew it, a _glowing blue sphere_ slammed into his chest. He gave a shout of pain as his clothes and skin were shredded, before he was sent blasted backwards. He slammed and rolled across the ground, sliding back to the group. He groaned as he held his chest, blood spilling out. He sat up, wondering what hit him. _'That attack, was that...'_

"That wasn't nice, _Jiraiya-sensei._ "

Jiraiya looked up, and his eyes widened in shock, happiness, and guilt, along with Tsunade and Kakashi.

There, standing protectively in front of Naruto, were two figures. Two people, they knew very much. At the left, was a man with handsome features, sunkissed blonde hair, a spikiness mirroring that of Naruto's, reaching his shoulder blades with two bangs falling on either side of his face down to his chin. Cold frost blue eyes gazed impassively at Jiraiya. He wore a dark blue armor brigandine, greaves, and arm guards and gauntlets, the setting light for fast movement, but still protecting him.

On the right was a beautiful, breathtaking woman with long flowing crimson red hair coming down to her derriere, violet-grey eyes staring at the shinobi with the same amount of coldness in them, if not more, as the man next to her. Like the man, she wore armor, though red in color. However, unlike him, she had a weapon in view, a long bastard sword in her right grip.

Naruto smirked as he sat behind his two most precious bodyguards…

Behind his _parents_.

"M-Minato…?" JIraiya asked, not able to believe his eyes of what stood before him.

"Sensei?" Kakashi muttered, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he saw his thought-to-be deceased teacher, and father-figure.

"Kushina…" Tsunade breathed, her heart nearly stopping when she saw her distant cousin, and someone she had thought of as a little sister when she first lived in Konoha.

The other shinobi could not believe their eyes, as they stared at the resurrected _Yondaime_ Hokage, their _greatest_ leader in history, as well as his wife, and Naruto's _mother_.

The two parents glared at the shinobi in front of them, before Kushina broke away and looked back at her son, her expression changing to concern, as well as love. "Are you okay, soichi?" She asked. Naruto smiled at her and nodded, making her sigh in relief. It didn't matter if her son was god-like in power, she would always worry about his health.

"Minato...how?" JIraiya asked as he stood up, keeping his shocked gaze at his beloved student. He was so happy to see him again! When he died, a part of him died as well. Now he wanted nothing more than to wrap the blonde in a tight hug.

And he was just about to do that, taking a step forth, but was suddenly forced to step back, when a sharp blade tipped chain whipped where his foot was. He, along with everyone behind him, stared in surprise as they followed the chain, leading to Kushina's hand, the chain literally phasing into her hand like a ghost. "Kushina?"

Kushina glared hard at the toad sannin. "Don't even think about it, _Jiraiya_!" She snarled at the man.

"Kushina! What are you doing?!" Tsunade asked, surprised at the redhead's action. She flinched when the redhead turned her glare to her, the heat and anger within those eyes taking her by surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Tsunade_!"

"I-I don't understand! How are you even alive?! And why are you protecting Naruto?! He's planning to destroy Konoha and wage war with the Nation! He needs to be stopped!" She tried to make them see reason, only to gasp when in a blur, Kushina appeared before her, planting her fist deep in her stomach."

 **"You will be silence!"** Kushina snarled, her eyes flashing red.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Shizune called in concern.

"Sensei!" Kakashi shouted to Minato. "Please, stop this! Naruto isn't in the right mind! He's planning against Konoha! Your home! He needs to be stopped!"

Minato glared at Kakashi. "No. I don't think so. I trusted Konoha to look after my son. To see him as a **hero**! But my final wish was _spitted_ on! He was tortured a worse hell than even demons go through! Even my friends, my _family_ , abandoned him! JIraiya, Tsunade... _you_." Kakashi flinched at that, not able to meet his sensei's angry eyes. "My son will get his vengeance. That, I **_promise_**."

 **"Well, this is well good and all, but I am getting bored!"** Naruto spoke up, getting everyone's attention. He smirked a dangerous smile. **"Let's begin the torture!"** He snapped his fingers, and instantly, chains bursted from the ground, and wrapped tightly around the shinobi, hoisting them up. The shinobi screamed as the chains _burned_ their flesh. They screamed loudly, echoing through the chamber.

And instead of unnerve them, the sounds and screams seemed to excite the demons, as they began to roar and howl. MInato and Kushina watched with impassive expressions while Naruto's grin grew devilish.

"You bastard!" Kiba shouted at Naruto through the pain.

"This is unyouthful!"

"You're evil!"]

Naruto raised a brow. **"Evil? No, my dear Ino. Evil takes many forms. Anyone is capable of doing evil. Especially _humans_. To you, this may seem to be evil. To me...this is justice."** He stated as he stood up. Suddenly, music began to play as he walked down the steps.

 ** _When the Devil is too busy  
And death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name, you see  
_** _(Reaching the ground, he wrapped an arm around his father's shoulder, like an old pal. He then grasped his mother's hand, gaver her a gentleman's bow, kissing her hand) **  
For my special touch  
To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune  
To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Anyway, it's all the same**_

Suddenly, the room grew dark, before a spotlight shined down on Naruto, who now wore a black sleeveless vest and dark red botton shirt, black pants, and toe-shoes. A top hat on his head and cane in his grasp, which he span around. At the next verse, he began to rhythmly step around

 ** _I'm the fly in your soup  
_** _(Picking up a pebble from the ground, he flicked it at Sasuke, hitting him on the face) **  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
**(He hit Kiba on the head with the can) **  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
** (Pokes Kurenai on the side) **  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe**_

 ** _And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
_** _(He flicks his hat to Kushina, who put it on. She tipped her hat as Naruto bowed) **  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

He smirks as he savored in the screams of the Konoha ninja as they burned.

 ** _While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
_** _(He took from the shinobi's pockets, taking everything they had) **  
While there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute**_

 ** _And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
_** _(He flicks his hat to Kushina, who put it on. She tipped her hat as Naruto bowed) **  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
**(He appeared in JIraiya's face, grinning widely at the betrayed look the man had, his eyes blazing in an inferno) **  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

 _(Appearing in front of his demons, he saluted, his soldiers copying him) **  
I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
**(He salutes to Minato, who was wearing a military uniform. Minato saluted back) **  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
**(Going to the wall on the side, he grinned as he pulled down a laver, _increasing the chain's burns, increasing the screams in volume _) **  
Not only does his job, but does it happily**_

 ** _I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start_**

 ** _And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
_** _(He flicks his hat to Kushina, who put it on. She tipped her hat as Naruto bowed) **  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

Suddenly the tempo changed, and Naruto was seen kneeling on the ground, a sad look on his face

 ** _It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
_** _(Kushina sniffed, her eyes growing watery. She was so sad at the life her son was forced to live through, and wanted to always comfort him. SUddenly, Naruto snapped his head up, revealed a large fanged smile.) **  
I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need**_

He slammed his hand on the ground, and a large seal appeared under the shinobi. It glowed in a blinding light, blinding everyone.

* * *

 ** _A year later_**

Naruto had done it.

Through opening a Demon Gate to the mortal realm, he lead his army on the nation. Taking down Konoha was easy. WIth their Hokage missing, their will had decreased. Even with Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, leading, they were unprepared for the sudden assault.

His demons proved to be superior to the shinobi. Even clans. The Akamichi were no match for his Giants, their meet saved for good fo Ghouls. The Inuzuka were torn by his lycans. Aburame were feast for his insect and spider demons. Yamanaka were useless, unable to handle the horrors of a demon's mind. The Hyuuga were tough, but they soon fell as well.

He handled the Nara himself. His mastery of Darkness turning their own shadows against them.

Men, women, and children were either killed or captured. Civilians were taken captive, men working as slaves, women and servants, and children taken to be trained as soldiers.

He and his parents took great pleasure in cutting those despicable Elders down, and putting an end to Danzo. His implanted Sharingan useless against them.

Many shinobi has fallen against his army's might. Shikaku, Shibi, and Choza fell. Inoichi has become brain dead after having his mind literally raped by succubi. Tsume was put down like the bitch she was, and now had the mentality of a loyal dog under his control, along with her daughter, joining the previously captured Rookie Kunoichis as his _pets_ under Kushina's watch.

After Konoha fell, burning to the ground, he targeted Suna.

It was surprisingly easy. After he revealed himself to Gaara, his fellow Jinchuuriki joined him, granting him Suna. All it too was a promise of better resources and supplies, which he granted. It was the least he could do for his _brother_.

By then, Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa had heard about what was happening, and joined together to destroy him. He decided to destroy them _literally_ from the shadows, having his army appear from darkness, catching the enemy forces by surprise.

He had his forces divided. Kushina leading a thousand of his soldiers against Kumo, the redhead seeking revenge for her capture when she was a girl. Minato leading his force against Iwa. And Olga leading against Kiri.

Meanwhile, Naruto went with his own small group of his most skilled warriors to hunt down the Akatsuki, and rescue his fellow JInchuuriki. Sure he could have destroyed the Akatsuki himself...but where was the fun in that? A prey _plays_ with his food.

It took sometime, but the once great villages fell one by one. Kiri was taken into his forces, the beautiful Mizukage, Mei Terumi, becoming one of his lovers, along with several of her lovely kunoichi. Powerful swordsmen become part of his army, or their swords taken.

Kuro was nothing but a smoking crater, the torn upper body of the Raikage hanging over Kushina's fireplay as a trophy. Yugito, Samui, Karui, and Mabui decorating her bed for her pleasure. Whom she shares with Minato a few times...as well as Naruto, when his mother becomes too much for Minato to handle.

Incest wa a _human_ moral. Something they didn't have as demons.

Iwa was also destroyed, the old kage Ōnoki taken as a P.O.W. for Minato to torment for his amusement. Naruto also tortured the old geezer by screwing Onoki's granddaughter, Kurorsuchi, in front of him. The woman's moans forever haunting the old man.

Smaller nations were given the choice: Join him, or perish.

Many tried to dethrone him, but they soon learned their mistake and given a full understanding of his power.

Currently, Naruto smirked out at the world from on top of his castle. He had done so much in so little time. _'Wonder if I should spread my forces out into the universe…'_ He wondered. Suddenly, he felt a pair of smooth arms wrap around his waist, a chin resting on the crook of his. He smirked, knowing who the person.

 ** _"You have accomplished much, my beloved."_**

Naruto chuckled. **"It's only thanks to you all this was possible, Yami-hime."** He got out of the goddess's hold, turned around to face her. Yami was a beauty rivaled only by her sister Kami. She had mocha tan skin like Olga, long silver waist-length hair coming down to her large, bubbly smooth ass, cheeks in full view by the thong she wore. Like Olga, she had long ears like an elf, sensitive too, as he knew. Her large F-Cup breasts straining against a _tiny_ dark red bikini top, the only thing being concealed were her nipples, and that was just barely. Her eyes were unique. Dark purple eyes over a black background. Her luscious lips curved in an amused smirk. **"I cannot thank you for all you have done for me."**

Yami smirked as she gazed upon the incredible man before her. Her sister's former champion, her _Child of Prophecy_ , who was now **hers** upon his death. She had helped him control the darkness in himself, and mold it into power. Power, he used to rise above his human shackles, and become the new Lord of the Underworld. _'Foolish sister. You have made the mistake of waiting too long to appear before him. Now his loyalty, his **love** , is mine. I win.' **"I simply helped you become that of which you are deserving to be, beloved."**_ She told him. Grabbing his hand, she winked at him **_"Now then, there is one last thing you must do for the day."_** Black smoke swirled around them, and they disappeared.

Reappearing, Naruto noticed that they were in his throne chambers. And they weren't alone. His _harem_ scattered around the place.

Hundreds of women, all as gorgeous as the next, lined the space. All standing at attention. All naked, displaying their bodies in full view.

At the front, was his mother, just as naked at the rest, his large F-breasts defying gravity with no sag. She winked at him with a smirk. Yami hugged him from behind, her breath tickling his ear. **_"Time for you to prove your might, my Lord. Prove to this unworthy females why you are the Overlord of the Underworld."_** _'And many then I can convince you to turn my sister into your slut.'_ She thought, growing wet at the image of her sister moaning on the ground, as Naruto pounded her from behind like a dog.

Naruto smirked as he looked at various women, who shivered in lust as his gaze passed over them. He then turned to Kushina. **"Where's tou-san?"** He asked, a bit curious, but not by much. Kushina winked at him.

"I sent him to the Satan City to seek out more potential soldiers. He'll be gone for...a few weeks." She said, covering her lips with her wrist as she let out mirthful giggles. He rolled his eyes at her.

 _'Horny Vixen.'_ He then watched as ten women stepped forward, making him smirk.

The nine Biju. Along with the "Mother of Chakra" Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Their will broken and turned into his pets. To do to them as he wishes, and they would take it. Gladly.

His lips stretching his cheeks, he took of his clothes, immediately drawing eyes from everyone. The air filling with sexual hormones and lust.

 **"Well then, let's begin."**

* * *

 **And that's that!**

 **This is my Halloween Special. Not horrific or scary, I know. There's a Dark Naruto, and some entertainment. Not many high hopes, but wanted to give you guys something.**

 **If you're wondering what happened to the males of the Rookies and their senseis...I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **Wish I could have done my first idea. There was going to be an appearance from Jason, Slender Man, Freddy, Alma Wade, and any other horror figure. I apologize.**

 **The songs were from _Voltaire_ , who had made a few songs for the _Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ cartoon show.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this story, letting you know I'm alive. I mean damn people, you give more update demands than addicts! YOU'RE ADDICTS OF FANFIC! Please take note:**

 ** _Telling me to update does NOT make me update faster!_**

 **I have a life, and I live it. I update when I can AND and comfortable with what I had written. There are times I recheck and either do it over, or add in things.**

 **I want to give you guys my best work, and that takes time. Sure 30% of the time I don't work, feeling lazy, but I still get back on the computer.**

 **Anyway, happy Halloween, and if you are going out tonight, be careful of clowns! I'm serious! I myself am going out, as my young nephew is going trick-or-treating, and I am nervous for his safety. Hopefully nothing bad happens, but we'll see. I'm in Florida…**

 **I will be doing a Christmas Special, and hopefully it will be much better than this. If I can contact _YagamiNgyuyen_ , there might be lemons. I don't think ANYONE's gotten this idea before. Which makes me question the imagination of the world…**

 **Here's a hint: Naruto + Santa Claus…**

 **There you go. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BE SAFE AND WATCH OUT FOR KILLER CLOWNS!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
